Vehicles, such as automotive passenger vehicles, generally include multiple components and subsystems. For example, vehicles may include two or more door assemblies and three or more pillars that visually and/or structurally separate adjacent door assemblies from one another and from other vehicle components. Such multiple components and subsystems may contribute to increased manufacturing complexity and/or vehicle weight.
Further, components that define an exterior surface of the vehicle must often meet specific appearance, strength, and durability requirements. Components which do not meet such requirements may be altered and/or covered, for example by a decorative appliqué, which may further contribute to increased manufacturing complexity and/or vehicle weight.